Chris jest bardzo, bardzo słodki
Chris jest bardzo, bardzo słodki (ang. Chris i very, very sweet) - to jedenasty odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki. Przekleństwa w tym odcinku zostały zastąpione PIP! W poprzednim odcinku: Sean zaskoczył wszystkich swoim czynem: odszedł z programu, zamiast Elizabeth! Jak będzie dalej? Kamera spada z nieba i ląduje tuż przed Disneylandem. Przy wejściu stoi Chris, który do niej macha. Kamera podnosi się i leci do środka parku. Wlatuje do budynku. Wiki rozgląda się, stojąc na schodach. Leci do jadalni, mijając Taylora, kłócącego się z siostrą. W jadalni widzimy, jak Alex uderza głową Ivy o stół. Jacob stoi obok i czyta książkę. Alex zauważa kamerę i podbiega do niej i kopie. Kamera ucieka i leci przez okno na zewnątrz. Leci w stronę domku strachów. Po drodze widzimy Derka, śmiejącego się z Seana. Przy domu widzimy Kordiana, trzymającego w ręku jakiś wycinek gazety. Kamera robi zakręt i widzimy, jak Jola biegnie przez tor przeszkód. Mija Dennis, podrywającego Sarę. Te uderza go w twarz i ten upada na kamerę. Wszystko zasłania dym. Opada i widzimy wszystkich zawodników, przed Disneylandem. Z powietrza spada powoli złoty napis "Disney Totalnej Porażki". Melodią do openingu jest Ta piosenka __________________________________________________________________________________ W domku chłopców. Taylor chodzi po domku zdenerwowany. Taylor: Zabiję go! Dennis: Ale kogo? Taylor: Jak to kogo?! Seana! Jacob: Dlaczego, bo odszedł zamiast twojej siostry? Taylor: Nie! Oni się całowali! Kordian: I co z tego? Jacob: Czemu się tym przejmujesz? Ich pocałunek nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego. Taylor: Wiesz mi, ma i to wiele. Jacob: Co takiego? Taylor: Pocałunek oznacza miłość, a miłość randki, a ja będę musiał ją pilnować. Dennis: Że co?! Pilnujesz ją na randkach? Ile ona ma lat? Taylor: Robię to, bo chcę. Chcę, aby była bezpieczna. Wziąłem udział w programie, aby ją pilnować. Kordian: Wyluzuj. Sean to nie morderca. Taylor: Mało o nim wiemy, a to może być jego tajemnica. Dennis: Aj, przestań. W przyszłości będzie miała męża. Będziesz potajemnie siedzieć u niej w domu, aby jej pilnować? Taylor: Jeśli będę musiał. Kordian: Sorka, że to powiem, ale jesteś dziwny. Daj jej spokój. Niech żyje własnym życiem. Taylor: Ale ja chcę, aby jej życie było bezpieczne. Jacob: Na jej miejscu, to ja bym uciekał, ale przed tobą. Taylor wychodzi z domku. W tym samym czasie. Domek dziewczyn. Alex: Myślałam, że to ja będę miała pierwszy pocałunek w tej serii, jednak ci wybaczam. Ivy: Co chciałaś całować się z poduszką? Alex podchodzi do Ivy. Sekundę później. Ivy: Nie no! Znowu?! Moja głowa! Alex: Coraz bardziej mi się to podoba. Alex uderza głową Ivy o podłogę. Elizabeth: Co jaj mam teraz zrobić? Alex: Ja bym specjalnie odpadła i z nim pogadała, jednak tak nie rób. Elizabeth: Więc jak? Alex przestaje. Alex: Koniec na dziś. Ciesz się, ale ręka mnie boli. Ivy: A mnie mózg. Alex: Zdaje ci się. Nie masz. Elizabeth, zostań w programie jak najdłużej. Jeśli cię kocha, to poczeka. Elizabeth: Masz rację. Ivy: Dziwne (masuje sobie głowę), ale muszę się z nią zgodzić. Alex: Zadziwiasz mnie. No, ale skoro Ivy się ze mną zgadza, to oznacza, że musisz tak zrobić. Elizabeth: Zastanowię się, jednak muszę jeszcze pogadać z bratem. Ivy: Z Taylorem? Co ona ma do tego? Elizabeth: Jest moim bratem. Wszystko razem omawiamy. Alex: Nawet, gdy zastanawiasz się, czy po załatwieniu się, masz wytrzeć się prawą, albo lewą ręką. Elizabeth kiwa głową. Alex: Dziwna jesteś. Ivy: Jest zżyta z bratem. Alex: Ale aż tak? To nie są bliźniaki syjamskie! Elizabeth chowa się pod kołdrę. Elizabeth: Jesteśmy bliźniakami syjamskimi duchowo. Alex podchodzi do jej łóżka i zdejmuje z niej kołdrę. Alex: Co ty taka wierząca? Rób co chcesz, a nie gadaj o tym z bratem. Jak zapytasz się go, czy po "wdech" możesz zrobić "wydech", a on się nie zgodzi, to co? Umrzesz? Elizabeth: Postaram się wytrzymać do końca życia. Alex: Dużo ci go nie zostanie. Ivy podchodzi do łóżka rywalki o odpycha Alex. Ivy: Daj jej spokój! Alex: Ona jest w mojej drużynie, a nie w twojej. Wiki: Dziewczyny! Ivy: To co z tego? Oznacza to, że możesz z nią robić, co chcesz? Alex: W pewnym sensie tak... Elizabeth robi zdziwioną minę. Elizabeth: Nie pozwalają sobie! Nie jesteś miją matką, ani ojcem! Ivy: Na ojca jej bliżej, niż do matki. Obydwie się śmieją. Alex: Wiesz mi smarkulo (mówi do Elizabeth), jeszcze mnie popamiętasz. Zdenerwowana wychodzi z domku. Wiki: To było coś. Elizabeth: Co miała ona na myśli, mówiąc, że ją popamiętam? Wiki: Nie wiem, ale spokojnie. Jesteśmy przy tobie. Elizabeth się uśmiecha i tuli obydwie uczestniczki. Elizabeth: Dzięki wielkie. Następnego dnia rano. Elizabeth się budzi. Wszystkie dziewczyny, nawet Alex, której nie było, jak kładły się spać, śpi. Szybko się ubiera i idzie do toalety. Na miejscu bierze szybki prysznic, a następńie myje zęby. Ktoś puka do drzwi. Elizabeth: Kto tam? Ktoś: O, to ty Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Wiem, a kto mówi? Ktoś: Taylor. Elizabeth: Cześć. Dobrze, źe jesteś. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Taylor: Ja też. Mogę wejść. Elizabeth: Wybuj sobie to z głowy. Taylor: A więc, o czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? Elizabeth otwiera drzwi do toalety. Jest już umyta. Elizabeth: Chodzi o mnie i o Seana. Taylor: Też chcę, o tym z tobą porozmawiać. Elizabeth: To świetnie. Chodźmy na plaszę. Idą. Zasiadają na piasku. Widzą statek kapitana Hooka. Elizabeth: A więc. O mnie kocha i ja jego też, jednak chcę sprawdzić, czy ta jego miłość do mnie jest prawdziwa. Taylor: A jak chcesz to zrobić? Elizabeth: Zostanę w programie jak najdłużej się da. Jeśli wytrzyma bezemnie długo, oznacza to, że mnie kocha. Druga sprawa, o jakiej chciałam z tobą pogadać, to ty. Taylor: Ja? Elizabeth: Tak, ty. Proszę, nie wtrącać się w nasze miłosne sprawy. W ogóle nie wtrącaj się w moje życie, dobrze? Taylor wstaje. Taylor: Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Zaskoczyłaś mnie. Elizabeth: Powiedz "Tak droga siostrzyczko, nie będę przeszkadzał ci w twoim miłosnym życiu". To proste, no dawaj. Taylor: A jeśli... On jest mordercą?! Elizabeth: Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Biła cię Alex po głowie. Taylor: Nie zadaję się z nią. A tak poza tym, to wszystko ze mną wporządku. Co do Seana, to pomyśl tylko! Znasz jego przeszłość? Nie znamy jego prawdziwego imienia. Może zmienił je, bo policja go szuka? Elizabeth: Stary, wrzuć na luz. Taylor: Ja się o ciebie martwię... Elizabeth wstaje i go odpycha. Elizabeth: Ale, że aż tak?! Taylor: Ja cię kocham! Jesteś moją siostrą. Elizabeth: Więc jeśli to ma się tak ciągnąć, to przestańmy być rodzeństwem, zgoda? Elizabeth nie czeka na jego odpowiedź i odchodzi. Podczas śniadania. Alex go nikogo się nie odzywa. Elizabeth rozmawia z Ivy, a Wiki z Kordianem. Dennis śmieje się, z Jacobem. Taylor siedzi sam i miesza ciągle łyżką w swojej misce. Alex siedzi obok Taylora. Alex: Pokłuciłeś się z siostrą? Taylor jest naburmuszony. Taylor: Nie twoja sprawa. Alex: No dobra, spokojnie. Mnie ona też wczoraj wieczorem zdenerwowała. Taylor: Co zrobiła? Alex wszystko mu opowiada. W tymsamym czasie, parę krzeseł dalej. Ivy: Dobrze postąpiłaś, mówiąc mu to. Elizabeth: Wiem, bo aż lepiej się czuję. Wiki: A zastanawiałyście się, gdzie Alex poszła wczoraj wieczorem? Ivy: Nie, a wy? Obydwie mówią, że nie. Elizabeth: Ciekawe, co wykombinowała. Wiki: No, ale nie martw się. Pomożemy w razie potrzeby. Kolejne parę krzeseł dalej. Dennis: To zapytajmy się Marka, czy nie miałby ochoty zagrać z nami w koszykówkę, po dzisiejszym zadaniu. Jacob: Zgoda, ale najpierw musimy przejść to zadanie. Dennis: Wiem. Ciekawe co Chris dzisiaj wymyślił. Jacob: Właśnie. Dawno powinien już tutaj być. A teraz wróćmy do Alex i Taylora. Taylor: Nie uważasz, że troszkę przesadziłaś? Alex: Nie. Mogła mi się nie sprzeciwiać. Teraz mi za to zapłaci. Taylor: Też jestem na nią zły, ale żeby zrobić coś takiego? Alex: A co sięmprzejmujesz? Tobie nic się nie stanie. Wrzuć na luz. Taylor się uśmiecha, ale nie szczerze. Do jadalni wchodzi Chris. Chris: Witajcie moim kochani. Jak tam wrarzenia, po wczorajszym zadaniu? Każdy mówi swoje zdanie w tym samym czasie i nic nie da się zrozumieć. Chris: Wiedziałem. Uważam tak samo. Jacob: Możemy przejść już do zadania? Chris: Tak. A więc dzisiejsze zadanie będzie inne od pozostałych. Alex: Dlaczego Ivy: Daj mu powiedzieć. Chris: Dziękuję, Ivy. A więc waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie znalezienie pewnej złotej statuetki, ukrytej w parku. Jest to moja statuetka. Napisane jest na niej "Chris jest bardzo, bardzo słodki". Nie mogę wam powiedzieć gdzie ona jest, ale wiedzcie, że jest ona w parku. Alex: Dzięki za pomoc. Teraz będzie nam o wiele łatwiej. Chris: Na znalezienie statuetki macie tylko dwie godziny. Jest jednak jeszcze coś. Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Obecnie mamy jedenastą, a zadanie zaczyna się za pół godziny i będzie trwało do trzynastej trzydzieści. Nawet jeśli jakaś drużyna nie znajdzie statuetki, to i tak musi być tutaj o tej godzinie. Osoby które nie będą za o trzynastej trzydzieści w jadalni odpadną. Wszyscy: Że jak!? Ivy: Czyli dobrze to rozumiem? W tym zadaniu mogą odpaść nawet wszyscy. Chris: Zgadza się. A bym zapomniał. Jeśli jedna z drużyn znajdzie tą statuetkę, oznacza to koniec zadania i wszyscy tutaj wracacie. Drużyna która jej nie znalazła będzie musiała wybrać jedną osobę, która odpadnie. Dennis: Ale powiedz nam, gdzie mamy szukać. Park jest wielki. W ciągu dwóch godzin nie uda nam się jej znaleźć Chris: To już nie mój problem. No dobra. Macie pólgodziny na obmyślenie, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania. DDPP. Ivy: Podzielmy się na dwie, dwuosobowe grupki. Każda poszuka w innej części parku. Dennis: A nie lepiej w jedno osobowe? Będziemy mieli większe szanse na znalezienie statuetki. Jacob: Ma racje. Ivy: Taylor, co ty o tym sądzisz? Taylor: Może być. Ivy: Więc ustalone. Gdzie szukamy. Jacob: Podzielmy park na cztery części: wschód, północ, południe i zachód. Ivy: Jesteś genialny. Jednak nie oddalajmy się daleko od budynku. Reszta DDPP: Dobra. Teraz ND. Alex: Każdy szuka gdzie chce. Ważne, tylko, abyśmy nie oddawali się od budynku. Każdy szuka sam. Macie komórki? Reszta ND kiwa głowami. Alex: Świetnie. Będziemy się kontaktować w razie potrzeby. Kordian: Gdy ja mam potrzebę, to idę do toalety. Wiki się śmieje. Alex: Hehe... Bardzo śmieszne. Pól godziny później. Wszyscy stoją przed budynkiem. Chris: A więc. Jesteście gotowi? Nikt nie odpowiada. Chris: To świetnie! Start! Wszyscy się rozchodzą. Wiki idzie w stronę alejki ze sklepikami. Zauważa, że idzie za nią Kordian. Wiki: Nie lepiej by było, gdybyś szukał gdzieś indziej? Kordian: Nie chcę cię zostawić samej. Ciesz się. Wiki: Aleś ty miły. To chodź. Kordian: A dokąd idziemy? Wiki: Poszukamy na alejce ze sklepikami. Kordian: Wszystkie są zamknięte. Wiki: Wiem i tu możemy mieć problem. Może schował ją w jednym z nich. Kordian: To co z tego. Włamiemy się. Wiki: What? Kordian: Włamiemy się. A tak poza tym, możemy zaglądać przez okna. Dochodzą do alejki. Wiki trafia szlak. Wiki: Co to ma PIP znaczyć?! Okna we wszystkich sklepikach są zasłonięte roletami. Kordian: Super! Mamy powód, aby się włamać. Kordianem bierze duży kamień, leżący na uboczu i rzuca w okno pierwszego sklepiku, sklepiku ze słodyczami. Kamień odbija się od okna i uderza Kordiana w głowę. Upada na ziemię. Kordian: PIP! Wiki do niego podbiega. Wiki: Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Kordian: Tak. Łep mnie tylko boli, jakbym dostał kamieniem. Wiki: Bo dostałeś. Kordian: Wiem! To była odpowiedź retoryczna. Wiki: Aha. Pomóc ci wstać? Kordian: Nie. Wiki czeka, aż Kordian wstanie. Kordian: Ta odpowiedź również była retoryczna. Wiki: O. Pomaga mu wstać. Kordian: Szyba jest o wiele grubsza, niż myślałem i nie jest ze szkoła, tylko z plastiku i to mocnego. Wiki: To co robimy? Kordian: Może włamiemy się przez drzwi? Podchodzą do drzwi, znajdujących się z boku. Kordian: He? A gdzie klamka? Wiki: Francuzi są dziwni. Jak oni wchodzą do środka? Kordian: Nie wiem. To co teraz? Możemy kombinować jak je otworzyć, ale stracimy tak tylko nasz czas. Wiki: Idźmy szukać gdzieś indziej. Kordian: A gdzie? Wiki: Poszukajmy w domu strachów. (Reklama) Tym czasem w południowej części parku. Ivy podchodzi do wejścia, do parku. Sprawdza, czy statuetki nie ma w budkach, przy wjazdach. Nie ma. Ivy: Super. To gdzie teraz. Może na parkingu. Ivy udaje się na pusty parking. Widzi, jak w głębi parku Kordian i Wiki udają się do domku strachu. Ivy jest na parkingu. Nie ma żadnych aut, ani statuetki. Ivy: Mam dość tego zadania. Tym czasem u Alex. Dzwoni ona do Kordiana. Alex: I jak, macie coś? Kordian: Nie. Chcieliśmy sprawdzić w sklepikach, ale wszystkie są zamknięte. Teraz idziemy do domku strachów. A jak jest u ciebie? Alex: Sprawdziłam za jedną z ławek i teraz usiadłam. Kordian: Nogi cię bolą? Alex: Nie. Zastanawiam się, gdzie mam szukać. Kordian: Gdziekolwiek. Alex: Gdzie to jest? Kordian się rozłącza. Alex: Halo? Kordian? Alex chowa komórkę do kieszeni. Tym czasem u Dennis i Jacoba. Dennis: Obiecaliśmy Ivy, że szukamy osobno. Jacob: Nie chcę mi się samemu. Dennis: Wszyscy się na to zgodzili, ty też. Jacob: No dobra. Idę. Jacob zawraca i odchodzi od Dennisa. A co porabia Elizabeth? Elizabeth dochodzi do restauracji, tuż obok ładnego parku. Restauracja jest zamknięta. Zagląda przez okna, jednak nie widzi statuetki. Słyszy czyjeś kroki. Odwraca się. Elizabeth: Śledzisz mnie? Taylor: Nie. Jesteśmy we wschodniej części parku, a ja mam tutaj szukać. Elizabeth: Ta jasne. Taylor: Uwierz mi! Elizabeth: Nie wierzę obcym mi osobom. Taylor: Jestem twoim bratem! Elizabeth: Dopóki jesteśmy w programie, to nie. Taylor: To ty miałaś to na serio? Elizabeth wywraca oczami i odchodzi. Taylor: Dokąd idziesz? Elizabeth: Do domu strachów. Taylor: Też tam idę. Elizabeth: Zostań tutaj! Taylor: Będę szukał, gdzie chce. Ważne, aby było to we wschodniej części parku. Wracamy do Alex. Dzwoni do Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Tak? Alex: Znalazłas? Elizabeth: Jeszcze nie. Gdzie szukasz? Alex: Sprawdzam za ławkami. Elizabeth: Że gdzie? Alex: Za ławkami. Elizabeth: Dobra... Alex: A ty gdzie szukasz? Elizabeth: Byłam w restauracji, a teraz idę do domu strachów. Alex: Dobra, zadzwoń, jak coś znajdziesz. Elizabeth: Dobra. Rozłańczają się. Alex: Mhm... Kordian i Wiki też tam idą. (Reklama) Kordian i Wiki wchodzą do domu strachów. Jest ciemno, no i oczywiście strasznie. W domu panuje straszna cisza. Wiki: Nie ma jej tutaj. Chodzźmy już. Kordian: Spokojnie. Nawet nie szukałaś. Wchodzą w głąb domu. Wygląda, jakby stało się tutaj coś strasznego. Wiki: Można zapalić tutaj światło? Kordian: Wątpię. To jest dom strachów. Tutaj musi być mrocznie. Ja zobaczę na górze (pokazuje na schody), a ty sprawdź tutaj. Wiki: Zostawiasz mnie samą? Kordian: Ale tylko na moment. Idzie na górę. Wiki idzie dalej w głąb domu. Na górze. Kordian sprawdza powoli każdy pokój. W jednym z nich znajduje coś ciekawego. Wycinek z gazety. Jest po angielsku. Chowa wycinkę i wtedy słyszy krzyk Wiki. Wiki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Kordian szybko zbiega na dół. Krzyk dobiega z kuchni. Szybko tam biegnie. Widzi jak Wiki leży na podłodze i krzyczy. Przed nią stoi dwójka osób. MORDERCY!!! Wtedy coś zauważa. Wiki nie krzyczy, tylko się śmieje. Kordian: Co tutaj się dzieje?! Postacie się odwracają. To Elizabeth i Taylor. Taylor: O, Kordian. Kordian: Co wy tutaj robicie? Pomaga wstać Wiki, która cały czas się śmieje. Elizabeth: Weszliśmy za wami. Ty poszedłeś na górę, a my poszliśmy za Wiki. Ta się wystraszyła, jednak kiedy zauważyła kim jesteśmy, zaczęła się śmiać. Wiki przestaje się śmiać. Wiki: O PIP. Nie wiedziałam, że w tych domach strachów jest tak zabawnie. Kordian: Chodźmy już. Tutaj nic nie ma. Wtedy słyszą głośny alarm. Taylor: Ktoś znalazł statuetkę! Szybko biegną do budynku. W drodze powrotnej spotykają resztę, a dokładniej wszystkich oprócz Ivy. Przy wejściu do budynku stoi Chris i szczęśliwa Ivy. Ivy: Wygraliśmy!!!! DDPP skaczą z radości. Alex: Gdzie ona była? Ivy: W biurze Chrisa. Miał ją na biurku. Chris: Tylko Ivy dobrze mnie zrozumiała. Mówiąc w całym parku miałem na myśli nawet ten budynek. Wy wszyscy szukaliście poza nim. Więc ND głosujcie na przegranego. W jadalni. Siedzą tam ND. Wszyscy już zagłosowali. Ogłoszenie wyników. Chris: Odpada, Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Dlaczego?! Chris: Twoi znajomi tak chcieli. Wiki: Nie przejmuj się. Będziesz mogła spędzić czas z Seanem. Parę minut później. Elizabeth jest na statku. Widzi na plaźy ludzi ze swojej byłej drużyny. Elizabeth: Sean, Sean, gdzie jesteß?! Derek: Sean? Nie ma go tutaj. Elizabeth: Co?! Sara: Chris dzisiaj po niego przyszedł i powiedział, że może jechać do domu. Nie wiemy dlaczego. Elizabeth: Ale, ale... ALEX!!! TY WREDNA PIP, TY PIP!!! To twoja wina!!! Alex ja słyszy. Alex: Mówiłam, że mi za to zapłacisz. Alex idzie do chatki dziewczyn. Słyszy jak Elizabeth krzyczy i płacze. Ankieta Na ile ocenianie ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Disney Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a